


Highway Traffic

by laniare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniare/pseuds/laniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is really bloody glad he got stuck in traffic the other day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic. Feedback is appreciated!

"Hi there."

Louis squints his eyes and looks to his right where he thinks he heard a voice come from. He'd been sitting in traffic for 45 minutes on the highway, barely moving inches with the windows down and he's sad because his radio hasn't been working lately. But he had indeed heard a voice. It had come from a man in a little car beside him. There's ridiculous and wild curly hair pulled together by a bandana with green eyes and some scattered, messy tattoos down the top of his arm. Louis can't quite figure out his style. Hippie, maybe?

"M'Harry. What are you called?"  
His voice is deep. Like, really deep. Almost makes him sound like his accent is different. But Louis can still tell they're both from northern England. Harry seems just a smidgen more up there.

"Louis..."  
Harry half-grins and shows off the greatest teeth in the UK. And damn, Harry is prettier than most girls here too. The cars move up a bit and now Louis is a little behind. Doesn't stop Harry from straining his neck backwards, however.   
"I liked your lip syncing, Louis." They both laugh. Louis, a bit nervously as he tries to hide the fact that he's embarrassed out of his mind that someone payed enough attention to him jamming along to Blondie. Louis' lane shifts again and they're even.

"Well, pleased to meet you," Harry says and outstretches his broomstick-long arm all the way into Louis' car. Louis shakes his hand and nods politely.   
"In all respect, is there something I can do for you, Harry?"  
"No."  
"Uh, then, why introduce yourself?"  
"Just to have a nice traffic conversation."  
"You do this often?"  
"No."  
"Oh."  
Louis' lane has been a bit ahead for a while now and he almost thinks he should give up because his neck is starting to hurt but he doesn't. Not yet.  
"Is yer neck sore?"  
Louis grins at how he seemed to have read his mind.   
"No," he lies.  
"Good. Can I have your number, then?" Harry asks and Louis tries to hide his smile.  
"Zero, one, three, six, six," Louis starts to yell because the traffic seems to have come to an end now and their speeds are picking back up. He laughs looking at Harry through his mirror try to pull out his phone and drive at the same time. Then Harry speeds up to get at the same level, now at full highway speed.  
"SEVEN, THREE, NINE, NINE, TEN," Louis screams over the wind, trying to pay attention to the car's movements as well.  
"TWO?" Harry screams back.  
"NO, TEN... ONE, ZERO," Louis gets back while showing it as best as he can on his fingers. He can't help but giggle at how ridiculous this is.  
Harry is way too far behind now to reply with words so he gives a thumbs up and a smile. Funny little wanker.  
'Hi its harry' flashes up on Louis' phone a second later. Who else would it be, Louis thinks.  
'Txting and driving I see?'  
'Ur doin the same'  
'Shut it'  
Louis parks his car, eyes now glued to his phone and walks into his work building. He sits down in his cubicle and apparently he's smiling at the screen because he hears  
"What's up with ya, Lou?" from his coworker Emily (who tries to hit on him every day.)  
"N-nothing. Why?"  
"You talking to a girl, then? Lemme see," she insists, jealousy clear in her tone.  
But right before she can grab his iPhone with her stubby fingers, Louis pulls it close to his chest and pretends to start typing on his shitty work computer. In fact, Louis is too caught up on the fact that something IS up with him and it's NOT a girl to care about how Emily is looking at him. It hadn't even occurred to Louis that Harry isn't a girl. He's a...boy.  
"So, like, you've a girlfriend? Conversations too naughty to even let me take a look?"  
"No! No girlfriend. Just... It's nothing."  
Louis notices how much her expression lightens into something happier.  
"Huh. Whatever."  
(The conversation, by the way, was far from naughty. Harry had been sending messages about how shiny Louis' hair is and asking what he uses in it.)

~~

"Hello?"  
"Hello."  
"Hi."  
"How've you been?"  
Louis had plucked up enough balls to call Harry that night. He decides that his (really hot) voice sounds better in person but this is still good. He hadn't, however, really come up with what he was going to say.  
"Since a few hours ago? Pretty damn good. Yourself?"  
"Good as well."  
And there it was; the awkward silence. The silence Louis didn't want to be going through with Harry. So while Louis is trying his hardest to conjure up something to say he gets distracted. Faint giggling or laughing coming from the other end of the line.   
"What's so funny?" Louis asks.  
"I can hear your breathing," Harry giggles back which involuntarily gets Louis going too.   
"You're a goof," he sends back.  
"Hmm. Louis?"  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"Are you busy, Louis?"  
"When?"  
"Right now."  
Louis inhales deep.  
"No," he answers. Louis should have said yes. He glances over at the bunch of untouched sheets of paper on his desk. He shrugs to himself; just another day he's going to skip paperwork.  
"Then come over. Bring your shit for work tomorrow. I'll pick you up... and drive you tomorrow morning," Harry asks. Or, more like, demands.  
"455 Sheryl Drive," Louis grins into his words.

~~

Louis slings his backpack over his shoulder when he sees headlights pull into his driveway. Why is he getting into a stranger's car, again?

Louis steps into the passenger seat and puts his bag in between his knees and his seatbelt on. He hasn't looked directly at Harry yet; only at the windshield in front of him, because he's feeling a bit awkward about this. He doesn't even understand why this is happening. But when he can't hear the car starting and he can feel Harry's green eyed stare on the right side of his face he has to look. He turns his head and Harry'd definitely been staring; his entire body is turned in Louis' direction.  
"What?" Louis scoffs.  
Harry takes a hold of both Louis' cheeks without responding properly and snogs him. Snogs him good and with a lot more skill than Louis would've thought. But before he can really get into it, Harry pulls apart, starts the car and reverses out of the driveway. Louis is confused but he feels the need to smile so he pretends to look out the window away from Harry and puts on the biggest, shyest grin he's ever worn. The butterflies in his stomach are eating him alive at how Harry's hand is rested firmly on his thigh. At this moment, Louis thinks to himself...if Harry wasn't Harry, Harry could potentially be taking him home to rape him. Potentially.  
As it turns out, Harry hasn't the slightest intention of rape. He had cooked some spaghetti and then asked Louis what movie he wanted to cuddle up with some tea and watch. (He chose Disney's Brave.)  
A quarter into the movie and Louis was bored. He'd seen it before and besides, Harry's a lot more interesting. His eyes are relaxed, his breath is coming even through his nose and he's circling his thumb around Louis' hip. But Louis wants more touching than that. Wants more of that kissing like in the car. So he makes it happen. Harry wasn't expecting it but when it happens he doesn't complain. And now Louis' hands are touching Harry's cheeks and his ears and his knees are hitching up around Harry's ribs.  
"Carr..carry me," mumbles Louis across magenta puffy lips.   
Harry gets up with Louis' bum in his hands and loses balance a bit, knocking over the lamp that was on the little coffee table. He doesn't stop to look back all the way to his bedroom which is a bit cold because the window's open.  
It's dark aside from the moonlight and it's hard to see what's really happening but Louis guesses Harry's getting undressed because he can feel a bare ribcage when Harry swoops down for more kisses. They end up on the small creaky bed, naked other than Louis' beanie.  
"Can I, um, top?" he asks.  
Harry laughs. He laughs at Louis' request.  
"Nope," he replies.  
Louis' taken aback a little.  
"Why in the world not?"  
"Because your bum," Harry says as he grabs it with his huge hands, "isn't made to top."  
"I like topping," he retorts.   
"That's because you've never bottomed with me."  
And that's that, he guesses.   
Louis, in fact, hasn't bottomed with anyone. He's never been naked in a bed with another boy. And he bleats when Harry touches him with a wet finger. How did it even get wet? Louis' way too hard to give a shit. And when it wiggles it's way inside, Louis just wants to get on with it because he's feeling a bit of a sting and it's not exactly giving off a 'sexy' vibe. But, oh, when it gets to the third long skinny finger, Louis is liking it; liking being a bottom.   
Then there's no more fingers and it's entirely penis in their place.  
"Oh...my god...gimme a minute, Harry. Gimme just a minute."  
Harry waits patiently as Louis squirms a bit, getting used to the fact that he's got quite a big willy up his arse. He's still getting used to it when Harry starts moving in and out, not very slowly either. Louis lets out a sort of 'hng' sound and Harry's only response is,  
"I counted 60 seconds."  
Not another 60 seconds later and the bed is moving with Harry's legs. This little dork with weird curly hair definitely isn't dork in bed. And surprisingly, Louis' screams and 'hng' sounds are louder than the rusty bed frame. Harry has excellent stamina, Louis notes. Soon enough, Louis feels really close to covering the underneath of Harry's chin in come. And as much as he wants to watch it happen, his body is forcing his eyes closed while he acts it out. Louis also notes that it's possible to come just with someone up your bum. Feels different, too. Not like wanking yourself off. Huh.   
Deep, almost at his bellybutton, he can feel a really hot pool of what must be Harry's come because he immediately feels a bevy body crashing down over his own. Harry's not even as sweaty as Louis and if possible, he looks even prettier (even in the limited light) now that he's been fucked out.   
"Now tell me, ya big cockslut, do you really prefer topping?"  
Louis wants to get mad. Wants to, but can't.  
"I've got work tomorrow morning and you're driving me, so if you want this to happen again, you better get to sleep and make sure I'm not late," Louis replies.  
Harry just sighs and cuddles closer.  
Louis wants to comment on how Harry's breath is tickling his neck. Wants to, but can't.

 

Funny little wanker.


End file.
